On Our Way To The Rest Of Our Lives
by DopeyPixie
Summary: -Marriage is one of the many dialects of the mother language of love.- Bo Coolsaet


On Our Way To The Rest Of Our Lives

* * *

><p>''Marriage is of the many dialects of the mother language of love.''<br>Bo Coolseat

* * *

><p>Andy looked down at her hands, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.<p>

''Andy?'' She looked up at him. Her and Milo were dining in a chinese restaurant.  
>They had been together for a year and a half but there had never been this many uncomfortable silences between them in one night as there had been tonight. Andy didn't even know how many there had been, she lost count after five.<p>

She had noticed that Milo had changed in the last month, he seemed nervous when he was talking to her. Maybe it was because she had been staying at his house while her daughters were with their father for half the summer.

''Andy,'' he tried to get her attention again.  
>''Yes?'' She asked, finally responding.<p>

''Do you want to go for a walk?'' He asked.  
>She smiled, ''sure.'' He paid for dinner and a few minutes later they were walking in the park near the restaurant. There were two entry ways into the park. One of them was near the restaurant and the other one was across the street from his house.<p>

Andy and Milo were holding hands but they had unconsciously left a little distance between them. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

''So... how was your day?'' Milo asked, breaking the silence.  
>''Why don't you just tell me what the problem is?'' Andy asked, ignoring his question.<p>

''What?'' He asked confused.  
>''Is it because I've been staying at your house? Or did I do something that you're upset about?'' She asked.<br>''I'm not upset, and there is no problem,'' he said.  
>''Yes, there is. We barely talk, it's like you're hiding something from me,'' she said, getting more and more upset.<p>

They were now standing in front of the park gate, across the road from Milo's house.  
>''I'm not,'' he said, also raising his voice slightly.<br>''You know what, just forget I ever said anything,'' she said and walked over to Milo's house with him following close behind.

He opened the front door and she walked in and up the stairs, Milo confused as of what she was doing followed a few seconds later.  
>Andy was upstairs in Milo's bedroom gathering her stuff. She put it all in the bag she had put on the bed.<p>

When Milo walked into the room she was looking around. ''What are you looking for?'', he asked.  
>''My keys,'' she answered rummaging through her stuff. She walked over to the bedside table and reached over to open the drawer.<p>

''It's not in there,'' Milo said and she looked at him. ''You don't have to look in there, I know it's not in there,'' he said as he walked over to her.  
>''It might be,'' she said, not understanding why he didn't want her to look in there.<br>''Okay, I'll check,'' he said. He opened the drawer, blocking the view for her. He glanced at the stuff inside the drawer for barely a second and closed it again.

''You didn't even look,'' she said.  
>''Yes, I did and your keys are not in there. I think you left your keys in the kitchen,'' he said and took her with him to the door.<p>

She turned around and pushed past him, wanting to know why he was being secretive.  
>As she opened the drawer one thing quickly caught her eye. She turned around and looked at Milo in surprise.<p>

''I bought it a month ago, but I was too nervous to ask you,'' he said as he walked towards her. He picked up the little velvet box out of the drawer.

He got down on one knee. Andy just looked at him, still in shock.  
>He opened the box. ''Andy, will you marry me?'' He asked.<p>

''Yes,'' she said quietly, ''of course I will.'' She smiled as he put the ring on her finger. Milo stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

After a few seconds he pulled away and gave her a kiss. ''I'm sorry I've been acting so strange and secretive and...'' he started rambling.  
>Andy smiled and after a few seconds she cut him off with another kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
